Coordinated scientific and financial management will be essential to realize the full potential of this multi-project research program. This Administration Core plays a critical role in the overall program. The major function of this Administration Core will be to coordinate communication between the component Projects and Cores in order to ensure the smooth operation of the program, advance overall scientific progress, and support the dissemination of research findings. The Core will also coordinate regular external review of the program and reporting to NIAID and relevant authorities.